Xmas Eve
by artemis037
Summary: Suite de Tea Time. Fic cadeau pour Aesalys. Les personnages sont à JKR. Attention PWP


**Cette petite fic est dédiée à Aesalys, qui apprécie Severus et les couples un peu décalé (!)**

OoOoOoOoOo

_Pour celles qui m'ont réclamé la suite de Tea Time, et souhaitaient savoir ce qui allait ce passer à Noël!_

_Je vous souhaite à toutes (et tous...) un très joyeux Noël 2012, plein d'amour et de plaisir :)_

**XMas Eve**

« Que diriez-vous de venir passer Noël en notre compagnie ? »

Narcissa avait lancé cette proposition une semaine auparavant à Hermione et Severus, à l'occasion d'une après-midi particulièrement plaisante qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

C'est pourquoi, en ce début de soirée neigeuse du 24 décembre, les deux fiancés se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois devant la porte du Manoir Malfoy.

L'elfe qui les accueillit s'empressa de les débarrasser de leurs lourdes capes, et de les introduire dans le salon. Les époux Malfoy se levèrent pour saluer leurs visiteurs.

« Nous attendions votre venue avec impatience » fit Narcissa en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione.

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous » ajouta Lucius en baisant cérémonieusement les mains d'Hermione. « Vous êtes magnifique, Hermione »

De fait, la jeune femme, qui portait une longue robe de soie sauvage marron glacé, qui épousait parfaitement sa silhouette, et dont le décolleté profond dévoilait un dos encore hâlé, couleur de caramel, était tout à fait désirable.

Narcissa avait revêtu une robe longue de velours bleu-roi, qui donnait de la profondeur à son regard aigue-marine. La toilette était fendue sur le côté, laissant apercevoir la jambe fuselée, douce et blanche comme celle d'une statue antique.

Severus et Hermione prirent place sur un divan de cuir brun, les époux Malfoy occupant deux fauteuils assortis en vis-à-vis.

Des plats d'argent contenant une multitude de canapés salés et sucrés étaient disposés sur des tables basses.

Lucius tendit à ses convives des coupes en cristal emplies d'un vin doré et pétillant. « Loués soient les Moldus français qui savent produire ce nectar ! » lança-t-il en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.

Les quatre amis se restaurèrent et s'abreuvèrent en discutant.

La nuit avait enveloppé le Manoir, et, seule la lueur du feu de cheminée éclairait encore la pièce.

Lucius s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione, lui présentant un verre d'un vin aux reflets d'ambre.

« Goûtez-donc ce très vieux Pineau, c'est ce qui s'harmonise le mieux avec la saveur du chocolat »

Il porta lui-même le verre aux lèvres de la jeune femme, puis, plaçant un carré de chocolat noir de chez Honneyduke entre ses propres lèvres, approcha son visage de celui de sa voisine. Hermione saisit de sa bouche le morceau de chocolat, et, croquant dedans, effleura de ses lèvres celles de l'homme.

Fermant les yeux, elle savoura l'amertume du cacao qui se mêlait au goût, plus sucré, du vin. Elle sentit la main de Lucius se glisser sur sa nuque et l'attirer vers lui. Avec exigence, l'homme prit les lèvres de son amante dont il força l'entrée, afin de déguster à son tour le mélange de saveurs sur sa langue. Il prolongea leur baiser avec tendresse, serrant la jeune femme contre lui et caressant son dos satiné.

Severus avait glissé sa main le long de la cuisse de Narcissa, écartant le velours de la robe pour accéder à la fine dentelle du sous-vêtement de la belle blonde. Tout en baisant et mordillant le cou de sa maîtresse, il caressait doucement son intimité à travers le tissus.

Percevant l'humidité qui transperçait celui-ci, il l'écarta et effleura de ses longs doigts le sexe maintenant trempé de Narcissa.

De son autre main, il défit l'attache de la robe qu'il laissa tomber le long du corps d'albâtre de la femme.

D'une bouche avide, il prit un téton durci entre ses lèvres et en aspira le bouton dressé.

Narcissa ne restait pas passive, détachant habilement les boutons de la chemise de soie noire de son amant, puis, ses paumes suivirent la ligne mince de poils noirs descendant jusqu'à la ceinture de cuir qu'elle déboucla.

Tirant sur le pantalon masculin, elle dégagea les hanches du maître des Potions, libérant sa virilité dressée.

Soutenant Narcissa par la nuque et la taille, Severus la fit basculer vers l'arrière et l'allongea sur le tapis. Enfin, à genoux, il se positionna entre les cuisses écartées de son amante, et élevant le bassin de celle-ci, la guida vers son membre tendu.

Ses coups de reins se firent d'abord doux, puis gagnèrent en intensité. Il changeait fréquemment la position de ses hanches, afin d'offrir à Narcissa une friction dont elle pouvait pleinement profiter.

Lucius avait posé ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione, faisant glisser lentement la soie de la robe sur la peau plus soyeuse encore de la jeune femme, la dénudant ainsi jusqu'à la taille. Puis il la débarrassa totalement de ses vêtements, puis de ses sous-vêtements de dentelle sombre, tandis que sa compagne lui ôtait sa chemise de soie immaculée, redécouvrant le torse lisse et imberbe qu'elle avait déjà pu apprécier.

Lucius s'agenouilla devant Hermione assise à l'extrême bord du canapé.

Embrassant la peau tendre du ventre, il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité qui se présentait ainsi à lui. Sentant l'humidité de son amante, il en ajouta un second, qu'il replia légèrement avant de pratiquer des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Hermione avait rejeté sa nuque sur l'appui-tête du divan, et, sous la montée du plaisir au creux de ses reins, haletait, les yeux fermés.

Lucius sentant que la jeune femme n'allait pas tarder à venir, cessa ses intromissions et retira doucement ses doigts, effleurant au passage le clitoris gonflé. Hermione gémit de frustration. Elle souleva son bassin vers Lucius qui ma maintint sur le canapé avec un petit rire. Elle jeta à l'homme blond un regard dont l'habituelle lumière dorée avait viré au noir sous l'effet de la colère.

« Patience, douce Hermione, vous m'aurez bientôt tout en vous » lui susurra-t-il d'un air ironique.

Se relevant légèrement, il plaça les chevilles d'Hermione sur ses épaules, puis appuya son gland sur la vulve offerte. Il commença à la pénétrer avec une lenteur désespérante, s'arrêtant à chaque centimètre, afin qu'Hermione ressente totalement la caresse de la verge durcie en elle.

Puis, en une dernière et brusque poussée, il s'enfonça profondément, heurtant le col de l'utérus d'Hermione, la faisant sursauter et crier de plaisir. Posant sa main à plat sur le bas-ventre de sa maîtresse, Lucius massa délicatement le petit bouton de chair à l'aide de son pouce, avant de commencer à bouger, donnant de profonds coups de reins.

Pendant ce temps, il embrassait et léchait la fine cheville posée sur son épaule.

Sous l'effet de la jouissance, Hermione mordait le dos de sa main afin de retenir ses cris.

« Ne te fais pas de mal, haleta Lucius, laisses-moi seulement te faire du bien ! »

Hermione ôta la main de sa bouche, et hurla son plaisir, pendant que son amant éjaculait en elle.

Severus s'était effondré sur Narcissa après que celle-ci ait été saisie d'un violent orgasme. Elle entremêlait maintenant les mèches ébène de l'homme entre ses doigts fins, tandis qu'il couvrait son cou, dans lequel il avait niché son visage, de petits baisers légers.

Reposant dans la lueur dorée du feu de la cheminée, ils reprirent peu à peu leur souffle, et, sur la proposition du maître de maison, se dirigèrent vers le sauna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans la pièce lambrissée de pin à la lumière tamisée, ils s'allongèrent sur une vaste plate-forme.

Narcissa versa de l'eau sur des pierres brûlantes, et ajouta des herbes parfumées. Elle s'étendit à son tour face à Hermione, et posa sa main sur la taille de sa benjamine.

Laissant échapper un léger soupir de contentement, Hermione tendit le bras et caressa les seins blancs de son amie. Les deux femmes commencèrent à s'échanger de douces caresses sous les regards intéressés des deux hommes étendus derrières leurs compagnes.

Hermione approcha son visage de celui de son aînée et pris tendrement les lèvres de celle-ci. Narcissa répondit immédiatement au baiser, entrouvrant la bouche et mêlant sa langue à celle d'Hermione.

Leurs corps se touchaient. Chacune glissant sa main entre les cuisses son vis-à-vis, elles se caressèrent, se provoquant des frissons de plaisir.

A la vue de ce spectacle charmant, Severus et Lucius sentir leur désir s'éveiller de nouveau. Collant leur bas-ventre contre le dos de leurs compagnes, ils soulevèrent leurs jambes pour pénétrer leurs intimités ruisselantes de leurs virilités dressées.

Sans cesser de s'embrasser, les deux femmes subirent les assauts de leurs compagnons.

Narcissa posa sa main sur la poitrine d'Hermione, roulant entre ses doigts les tétons durcis.

De son côté, Hermione continuait d'exciter le bouton de chair de Narcissa, sa main s'aventurant jusqu'à caresser la peau douce des bourses de Lucius.

Sous cette double stimulation, les époux Malfoy ne tardèrent pas à atteindre le plaisir.

Se cambrant d'avantage, Hermione approfondit la pénétration de Severus en elle. Elle sentit les cheveux fins de Narcissa la chatouiller pendant que celle-ci se glissait entre ses jambes.

Du bout de la langue, cette dernière gouta le clitoris de son amie, léchant au passage la hampe de Severus qui entrait et sortait rythmiquement. « Hmm, oui, Narcissa, continue » murmura le Maître des potions en amplifiant ses coups de reins.

Il se libéra en un cri rauque pendant qu'Hermione convulsait entre ses bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leur corps ruisselant de la chaleur du sauna et de l'activité intense à laquelle ils s'étaient livrés, ils se levèrent pour profiter des bienfaits d'une douche rafraichissante.

Longtemps, ils laissèrent couler les jets d'eau irisés sur eux, usant largement de gels douche aux délicates senteurs. Puis ils s'enveloppèrent dans de moelleux peignoirs d'éponge blanche.

C'est dans cette tenue qu'ils rejoignirent le salon dans lequel les elfes avaient discrètement entretenu le feu de cheminée et renouvelé boissons et nourritures. Lucius proposa à ses hôtes et son épouse une nouvelle coupe pour se désaltérer.

Tous quatre s'assirent à même le tapis pour profiter au maximum de la chaleur de la cheminée, bienvenue après la douche froide qu'ils avaient partagée.

Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement dans le silence, et l'aiguille poursuivait imperceptiblement son voyage vers minuit.

Narcissa, s'étira comme un chat en laissant glisser son vêtement, puis, l'œil pétillant, s'approcha, féline, de Severus qui s'était allongé.

Elle écarta d'une main légère les pans du peignoir du sombre sorcier pour caresser le ventre musclé parsemé de soie noire. Severus la laissa repousser le vêtement en la regardant d'un air intéressé.

Avec un sourire mutin, elle chevaucha le Maître des Potions, et effleurera son sexe du sien. Elle refusa toutefois l'entrée à l'homme qui lui jeta un regard noir de frustration.

Souriante, et le fixant dans les yeux, elle positionna l'imposant sexe du sorcier à l'entrée de son anus.

Anticipant son plaisir, Severus ferma ses yeux en gémissant.

Avec lenteur, Narcissa s'empala sur le pieu de chair, aidée par son amant qui la tenait fermement par la taille.

Ouvrant les yeux, il esquissa un léger mouvement de bassin, pour solliciter à sa maîtresse la permission de bouger.

« Sshh » fit simplement celle-ci en se penchant pour poser un doigt sur les lèvres fines. « Attends » ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main vers son mari.

L'œil de Lucius brilla en comprenant les intentions de sa femme. S'approchant, il chevaucha à son tour le torse de son ami, faisant face à Narcissa.

Cette dernière s'était inclinée vers l'arrière s'adossant aux genoux repliés de Severus, et offrant ainsi à son époux l'accès à son sexe humide. Tenant sa verge dans sa main, Lucius s'enfonça dans l'intimité offerte. La sensation était délicieuse, le vagin de Narcissa agréablement resserré par la présence du pénis de Severus introduit dans l'anus de celle-ci. Lucius serra les dents pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Narcissa, très excitée, qui connut un premier orgasme en sentant son époux la pénétrer totalement.

Avec douceur, ses deux amants se mirent à se mouvoir de manière synchronisée, cherchant par leur position à lui donner de multiples sensations de plaisir. Lucius variait avec brio la profondeur et la force de ses immixtions, tandis que Severus pratiquait entre ses reins un doux va-et-vient qui lui procurait de délicieux frissons.

Le Maître des Potions avait par ailleurs attiré à lui sa fiancée, qui, s'était installée, les jambes passées de chaque côté de ses épaules. Hermione gémissait doucement sous l'effet de l'habile langue de son promis, qui, tour à tour, s'enfonçait en elle, effleurait l'entrée de son sexe, torturait délicieusement son clitoris.

Severus, tout en maîtrisant les à-coups qu'il donnait à Narcissa, s'abreuvait de la cyprine qui s'écoulait d'Hermione, tel un autre nectar.

La jeune femme se laissa retomber, vaincue par la jouissance. Haletante, elle observa ses partenaires qui poursuivaient leurs caresses.

« Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps » murmura Lucius entre ses dents serrées.

Les deux hommes intensifièrent leurs coups de reins en Narcissa, dont les cris de plaisir emplirent la pièce.

« Maintenant ! » fit Severus.

Ensemble, dans un dernier et brutal coup, ils se libérèrent dans leur maîtresse.

Celle-ci se tendit sous l'effet d'un nouvel orgasme si puissant qu'elle perdit momentanément connaissance.

Lucius se pencha sur sa femme, et parcouru son visage de petits baisers tendres. Narcissa ouvrit les yeux en lui dédiant un sourire de bonheur.

La vieille horloge commença à sonner les douze coups de minuit.

« Joyeux Noël, ma chérie » murmura Lucius en l'embrassant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une suite? Ou je m'arrête là?


End file.
